Missed The Moon
by yayarara
Summary: Kyuhyun sang putra mahkota bertemu dengan Sungmin anak tiri keluarga Lee, keduannya tak akan tahu jika pertemuan itu akan memulai segalannya. Segala hal tentang cinta, keluarga, dan intrik politik/Kyumin/GS for uke/Romance/Angst/Joseon era
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Sungmin hanya diam, yah memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? melompat dari kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi sekarang? oh jangan gila, Sungmin masih sayang nyawanya sendiri meski sempat terbesit pikiran itu tadi. Sedari tadi matanya terus melihat keluar jendela kecil kereta itu, memperhatikan pepohonan rindang yang daun-daunnya membuat sinar matahari tak menyapa langsung ke tanah. Pikiran gadis itu melayang ke tempat asalnya, sebuah kota kecil dekat pelabuhan. Tempat yang sering disinggahi oleh para pedagang dari Cina dan Gujarat. Sungmin jadi ingat seharusnya nanti malam dia melihat kembang api di dekat pelabuhan dengan teman-temannya sambil membawa lampion dan membeli berbagai jajanan manis favoritnya.

Yah seharusnya…..

Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia malah dalam berjalan ke ibu kota. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk lesu melihat jemarinya lalu beralih ke _hanbok_ yang ia pakai. _Hanbok_ mahal berwarna toska lembut dengan bahan sutra berkwalitas tinggi membalut tubuhnya sejak ia meninggalkan tempat asalnya. Ibunya bilang mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal ini karena nantinya setiap hari ia harus memakainya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal mengingat alasan kenapa ia ada dalam kereta kuda ini. Semua adalah karena salah ibunya!

Yah salah Ibunya.

Ibunya adalah seorang _gisaeng_ terkenal di kota, ia selalu menjadi favorit para pejabat dan pedangang yang singgah. Meski sudah tak muda lagi tapi paras cantik ibunya tetap membuat setiap mata terpesona. Belum lagi keterampilannya bermain alat musik serta suaranya yang indah. Tutur kata yang lembut namun perkataannya selalu cerdas dan kritis membuat orang lain senang berbicara dengannya meminta pendapat dan nasehat.

Selama ini ia dan ibunya tinggal di sebuah rumah hiburan ternama di kota mereka. Sungmin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak sebayanya meski ia hanya memiliki ibu, jangan tanya siapa ayahnya, ibunya adalah seorang _gisaeng_. Semua orang menyayanginya di sana, karena itu ia tak pernah merasa kurang kasih sayang meski tanpa seorang ayah.

Hingga sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu kota mereka kedatangan seorang bangsawan dari ibu kota. Salah satu bangsawan dari fraksi yang kuat di politik istana, Bangsawan itu begitu menyukai ibunya. Hampir tiap minggu ia mengunjungi ibunya dan membelikan hadiah yang macam-macam. Awalnya Sungmin tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu karena memang sudah biasa, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona ibunya. Tapi ketika ibunya selalu membicarakan bangsawan itu Sungmin mulai was-was. Pasalnya ibunya tak pernah menyinggung tamu-tamunya bila bicara dengannya.

Suatu malam ibunya memanggilnya kekamar, jantung Sungmin langsung berdetak tak tenang…ia takut. Selama ini jika ibunya ingin bicara 4 mata dengannya di kamar itu berarti ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan ibunya sudah menyiapkan eksekusi untuknya di dalam kamar. Ia memang termasuk anak yang nakal terkadang. Namun saat itu yang ia dapat bukanlah hukuman atau pun ceramahan tapi lebih buruk, jauh lebih buruk!

Ibunya akan menikah.

Sungguh saat itu otak Sungmin bahkan tak bisa mencerna perkataan ibunya sama sekali. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Selama ini ia pikir ia dan ibunya sudah cukup bahagia, lalu kenapa ibunya perlu menikah. Dan saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah di ibu kota Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan penolakannya dengan amarah. Mungkin akan menjadi pertengkaran terhebat mereka jika ibunya juga tersulut amarah. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya tidak akan dengan mudah menerimanya, karenanya ia tenang menghadapi amarah putrinya.

Sedang Sungmin menyerukan protes atas keputusan ibunya. Soal menikah saja masih Sungmin cerna, sekarang malah pindah? yang benar sangat mencintai tempat ini, menyayangi bibi pengasuhnya, menyayangi paman pengurus rumah hiburan, menyayangi juru masak rumah hiburan, menyayangi nyonya pemilik tempat itu, dan tentu saja menyayangi teman-temannya. Hidup Sungmin begitu sempurna di sini ia tersenyum, tertawa bahagia di sini. Lalu sekarang ibunya minta untuk meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

Setelah kejadian itu hampir seminggu Sungmin tak mau berbicara dengan ibunya, ia kesal. Namun pikirannya di paksa berubah saat mendengar ibunya menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Ia berfikir kembali tentang semua perkataan ibunya, mencoba melihat dari sisi ibunya. Mungkinkah ibunya kesepian? apakah harus dengan orang yang ibunya eeeem-cintai? Apakah perasaan ibunya pada bangsawan itu sama dengan perasaan Sungmin pada tempat tinggal mereka? ah bodohnya dia tanpa ditanya pun semua orang tahu bahwa perasaan itu lebih, lebih dari yang Sungmin tahu.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin (terpaksa) setuju, demi ibunya.

Ibunya begitu bahagia mendengarnya, memeluknya begitu erat hingga Sungmin merasa akan mati sesak nafas bila terlalu lama didekapan ibunya. Sebenarnya Sungmin kesal, namun saat melihat air mata bahagia ibunya rasa kesal itu leyap entah ke mana di gantikan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya. Ia ikut bahagia bila ibunya juga bahagia.

Begitulah asal muasal keberaadaan gadis itu di dalam kereta kuda menuju ibu kota. Setelah persetujuan Sungmin tanpa babibu bangsawan itu pun langsung memboyong mereka ke ibu kota. Pernikahan akan diadakan di sana, dan selanjutnya mereka akan tinggal di rumah bangsawan atau bisa dikatakan calon ayah tiri Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui kenyataan itu, ia mulai menyesali keputusannya sekarang. Ini baru perjalanan ke ibu kota tapi Sungmin sudah merindukan tempat asalnya. Katakan ia plin plan dan tak punya pendirian, tapi oh ayolah ia hanya gadis berumur 14 tahun yang masih suka bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Dan di tempat tinggal barunya nanti ia ragu mempunyai banyak teman mengingat lingkungan apa yang akan mereka tinggali nanti. Ibunya yang ada di kereta depan dengan calon suaminya itu mungkin tak akan mengerti kegalauan Sungmin. Mereka terlalu dimabuk asmara.

Lama perjalanan itu, hingga saat senja rombongan mereka sampai di ibu kota. Sungmin takjub dengan bagunan-bangunan disekitarnya begitu berbeda dengan tempat asalnya, belum lagi banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Segalanya sungguh begitu berwarna tersenyum tipis, mungkin tak buruk juga tempat ini.

Kereta kuda itu berhenti di sebuah gerbang rumah megah didepan mereka, begitu megahnya hingga Sungmin mengira bahwa mereka nyasar ke istana. Gerbang kayu itu terbuka memperlihatkan segala keindahan di baliknya. Rumput hijau itu seperti karpet yang membungkus tanah di bawahnya. Pohon dan bunga tertata apik dengan batu-batu sedang yang berjejer rapi mengelilingi paviliun-paviliun yang terlihat mewah di mata Sungmin. Benar-benar rumah seorang bangsawan.

Sungmin ingin menampar pipinya sendiri tapi ia masih tahu malulah.

Beberapa pelayan segera menghampiri mereka, sibuk menyambut Tuan Besar mereka yang baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Jujur saja Sungmin merasa aneh dengan penyambutan berlebihan begini, tak ada sapaan ringan dengan tawa seperti di tempat asalnya hanya ada rasa hormat dan melayani.

"Abeoji!"

Seruan merdu membuat semua perhatian orang tertuju ke arah yang sama, kearah seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari pafiliun.

Sungmin sempat terkejut meski cuma sebentar dengan sosok di depanya. Gadis di depannya itu mengingatkanya pada sosok dewi bulan yang dulu sering diceritakan pengasuhnya saat ia kecil. Yah mungkin itu penggambaran yang paling tepat, lihat saja paras cantik nan menawan dan berkesan begitu lembut itu. Gerak geriknya yang halus dan feminim membuatnya begitu anggun. Belum lagi senyum yang Sungmin yakin bisa membuat semua orang merasakan damai dan hangat di saat bersamaan. _Hanbok_ warna peach yang di padu dengan biru muda begitu pas di kulitnya. Benar-benar sosok yang indah menurut Sungmin

"Seohyun-ah, beri salam pada calon ibumu."

Perkataan bangsawan membuat gadis-dewi bulan- itu tersenyum kearah Ibu Sungmin dan melakukan sebuah penghormatan yang begitu formal menunjukkan sikap layaknya bangsawan wanita terhormat. Sikap menghormati dari seorang putri pada ibunya.

Sungmin sedikit kaget saat sepasang tangan besar menyentuh bundaknya yang kecil.

"Dan ini adalah Sungmin, mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi dongsaengmu" ucap bangsawaan itu sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

Seohyun mendekati sungmin dengan wajah sumpringah. Ia membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut, jujur saja ia begitu gemas dengan Sungmin.

"Aigo, kau begitu manis!"

Seketika Seohyun langsung memeluknya erat membuat Sungmin bingung tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Baginya orang di depanya ini masihlah orang asing seramah apapun orang itu. Tak berapa lama Seohyun melepas pelukannya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"14 tahun Ageshi."

"Jangan begitu formal padaku, kita akan jadi saudara mulai sekarang jadi panggil aku eonni ne?"

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan senyum seadanya, entahlah ia hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam paviliun, bercengkramah saling mengakrapkan diri meski Sungmin sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Ia hanya mendengarkan orang-orang yang sibuk berbicara di ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sini. Bahkan kue-kue manis di depannya tampak tak menggiurkan lagi di matanya.

Sungmin tak yakin kapan ia akan terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini.

**Missed The Moon **

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warnning : Generswicth, Angst, Joseon era**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun sang putra mahkota bertemu dengan Sungmin anak tiri keluarga Lee, keduannya tak akan tahu jika pertemuan itu akan memulai segalannya. Segala hal tentang cinta, keluarga, dan intrik politik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istana, Paviliun Donggung

Pangeran Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya hampir bersamaan dengan sang Ratu.

"Mulailah mengenal gadis-gadis rekomendasi ibu, semua dari keluarga baik-baik dan terpandang bahkan ada beberapa yang merupakan teman kecilmu dulu ."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seadanya pada ibunya, senyum ala pangeran.

"Eumamama, sekiranya kita pernah membahas ini dan saya masih pada pendirian saya bahwa saya belum berkenan memiliki seorang istri. Mengenal mereka pun percumah karena saya pasti lupa wajah dan nama mereka tak sampai satu jam setelahnya." Kyuhyun berkata tenang.

Ratu Sooyoung memandang tajam pada Kyuhyun namun perlahan pandangan itu tertutup oleh senyum ratunya.

"Pangeran, tentu anda ingat posisi anda sebagai putra mahkota satu-satunya di kerajaan ini bukan?"

Kyuhyun mulai tidak suka nada bicara ibunya.

"Saya tahu."

"Kalau begitu Pangeran pasti mengerti kewajiban-kewajibanmu, termasuk pernikahan."

Pangeran Kyuhyun dan ratu Sooyoung saling menatap tajam, mencoba mengintimidasi satu sama lain, namun Kyuhyun segera memutus pandangan mereka. Sengaja mengalah.

"Saya mengerti Ibunda"Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat Ratu Sooyoung tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, aku akan mengatur pencalonan istrimu segera."

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk patuh sebelum Ratu Sooyoung pergi meninggalkan kediammannya. Setelah ia merasa sendirian, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Terlentang diatas tatami dengan satu kaki yang dinaikkan di meja, benar-benar bukan sikap seorang pangeran.

"Aisss!"Umpatnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Nenek sihir itu benar-benar ingin membunuhku perlahan."

Oh, jangan heran kenapa Kyuhyun mengatai ibunya sendiri. Ratu Sooyoung bukanlah ibu kandungnya jadi ia tak perlu merasa menjadi anak durhaka.

Pangeran Kyuhyun sebenarnya merupakan anak dari salah satu selir Raja, selir kesayangan Sang Raja tepatnya. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi raja, sama sekali tidak pernah. Hyungnya yang merupakan anak Ratu Sooyong atau putra mahkota terdahulu maninggal sebelum usianya menginjak 15 tahun karena penyakit. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana suasana berduka di dalam istana saat kematian Putra Mahkota Jungmo.

Pangeran Jungmo merupakan gambaran raja bijaksanan di masa depan, semua orang mencintainya bahkan Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan hyungnya ini meski ibu mereka dapat dikatakan berselisih. Mereka tumbuh bersama dengan rasa persaudaraan yang kuat, tanpa adanya latar belakang fraksi yang pasti akan menandingkan mereka dalam perebutan kekuasaan. Mereka hanya seorang hyung dan dongsaengnya, hanya itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyentuh tahta sedikit pun. Ia bahkan berniat setelah lulus ujian istana ingin mengembara ke berbagai negeri. Melepaskan gelar pangeran yang ia sandang.

Namun segala rencana itu lenyap begitu saja saat Pangeran Jungmo meninggal. Perebutan kekuasaan tak terhindarkan. Ratu Sooyoung yang tak bisa melahirkan lagi menguntungkan bagi fraksi Cho karena berarti mengharuskan Kyuhyun menyandang gelar Putra Mahkota. Kyuhyun memang menerimanya tapi sungguh bukan demi fraksi bodoh yang hanya berisi orang-orang tua haus akan harta dan kekuasaan itu. Kyuhyun lebih memilih bunuh diri dari pada memenuhi keserakahan orang-orang tua itu. Sama sekali bukan karena itu.

Ia menerimanya karena demi Hyungnya, yah demi Pangeran Jungmo.

Sebelum Pangeran Jungmo meninggal, ia memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menerima tahtanya. Jungmo tahu ini adalah permintaan yang berat untuk dongsaengnya ini, ia tahu persis bagaimana Kyuhyun yang seperti alergi pada tahta kerajaan. Tapi tak ada yang Jungmo percaya kecuali Kyuhyun di istana. Lepas dari fraksi Cho, Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang hangat dan bijaksana meski luarnya agak dingin dan suka seenaknya. Dan yang paling penting Kyuhyun seperti dirinya, tidak memihak fraksi manapun termasuk fraksi tempat mereka terlahir. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan dapat mengatikannya dengan baik, meneruskan visinya sebagai raja yang bijaksana. Bahkan Jungmo selalu berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun bisa lebih baik darinya .

Permintaan terakhir hyungnya yang tak dapat ia abaikan begitu saja, permintaan yang mungkin begitu berat tapi Kyuhyun menyanggupinya dengan sepenuh hati. Demi Hyungnya ….tak lebih.

"Yang Mulia, saya Yesung mohon menghadap." Suara dari luar pafiliunnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Ia langsung duduk tegak dan menyuruh Yesung pengawal pribadinya untuk masuk.

"Sudah saatnya berlatih ya?"

Yesung menunduk pada Kyuhyun

"Iya Yang Mulia, tolong segera bersiap-siap."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun segera bersiap seperti biasa.

Lapangan besar di sayap kiri istana memang dikhususkan untuk tempat berlatih bela diri dan berkuda. Sehari-hari memang dugunakan berlatih para prajurit tapi saat-saat tertentu sering juga digunakan untuk berlatih para anggota keluarga istana. Seperti sekarang ini terlihat iring-iringan Putra Mahkota yang tentu saja menemani Putra Mahkota mereka berlatih.

Berbeda dari Pangeran Jungmo yang tida begitu suka bela diri Kyuhyun justru menyukainya, baginya laki-laki itu harus kuat.

Saat Berkuda Kyuhyun tampak begitu luwes, seakan sang kuda begitu tunduk hormat padanya.

Bermain pedang, tak akan ada orang yang bisa lari dari sabetan pedangnya jika Kyuhyun sungguhan ingin membunuh lawan tandingnya.

Bahkan dengan tangan kosong pun Kyuhyun masih memiliki pertahanan yang cukup kuat.

Yah hampir semua cabang beladiri ia kuasai, kecuali satu hal…..

Zyuuut

Busur panah itu tertancap ditanah yang masih berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari papan sasaran. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil busur panah, mencobanya lagi. Kali ini ia menggunakan tenaga yang lebih besar lalu dalam sekali tembakan…..busur itu meluncur melewati papan target begitu saja tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun.

"Aish…." Umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

Beberapa pelayan dan kasim di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik mengkomentari bidikan gagal Pangeran mereka.

Kyuhyun melototi mereka jengkel membuat semua orang langsung diam dan menunduk, sedang Yesung hanya menghela nafas.

Jujur saja pengawal pribadi kerajaan ini tidak mengerti dengan Pangeran yang satu ini, hampir semua cabang bela diri ia kuasahi tapi kenapa menembakkan anak panah dari busur ke target Pangeran ini tak bisa.

Ya, Pangeran Kyuhyun sang Putra Mahkota tak bisa memanah.

Dari pertama ia memegang busur hingga sekarang belum pernah Kyuhyun tepat mengenai sasaran panahnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatan Pangeran, dan tidak ada yang salah pada tangan Pangeran. Ia hanya tidak bisa memanah, itu saja.

"Aish!" Dengan jengkel Kyuhyun membuang busur dan anak panahnya ke tanah mengagetkan semua orang.

"Suruh para pembuat senjata itu membuat busur dan dan anak panah yang baru, yang itu rusak !"

Kasim Kim lekas menunduk patuh dan memungut busur dan anak panah yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia memeriksannya sejenak, tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya tapi mana berani ia mengatakan hal itu pada Pangeran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak, kalau sudah begini moodnya berlatih benar-benar rusak. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Yesung, para kasim, dan dayang-dayang di belakangnya. Yesung menghela nafas saat mendengar gerutuan pelan Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran apakah ada yang ingin anda lakukan hari ini?" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan pengawal pribadinya. Panawaran Yesung terdengar menggiurkan paginya.

Sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota seluruh kegiatan Kyuhyun selalu dijadwalkan, ia tidak diijinkan untuk melanggar jadwal dan melakukan hal sesukannya. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya belajar, bertemu orang-orang penting, belajar, berlatih bela diri, belajar, menghadiri tradisi istana, dan belajar lagi. Sangat membosankan, dan semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya akan terus mengawasinya dan tidak akan membiarkannya di kabur.

Jadi saat mendengar penawaran Yesung moodnya langsung membaik, pengawalnya itu akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan hari ini. Dan itu berarti tidak akan ada duduk bosan dengan setumpuk buku dan gulungan yang harus ia baca.

Kyuhyun berbalik kali ini, melihat Yesung dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar. Kasim Kim sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Ada!"

.

###

.

Kediaman Lee terlihat tenang seperti biasanya hari itu. Seluruh pelayan mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan rajin seperti biasa meski sang tuan rumah sedang berpergian jauh. Ryewook menata makan siang nona mudanya dengan rapi di atas meja kecil. Ia lekas membawanya saat segalannya siap dengan langkah hati-hati menuju kamar nonanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir gadis muda itu.

"_Ageshi_, waktunya makan siang." Katanya sesaat lalu menbuka pintu didepannya.

Senyum itu langsung menghilang saat mendapati kamar nonanya kosong hanya meninggalkan kain sulaman yang baru di sulam sedikit.

"_Ageshi_!_ Ageshi_!" Dengan panik pelayan itu memeriksa seluruh kamar dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar. Ryewook menatapnya ngeri.

Jangan bilang nonanya kabur !

Gadis itu berjalan ringan di tengah pasar dengan sedikit memcincing _hanbok_ sutranya. Senyum gadis itu begitu lebar. Sesekali ia terkekeh bila membayangkan betapa binggung pelayannya sekarang.

Sungmin melihat sekitarnya dengan semangat, sudah lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan di pasar seperti ini, karena sejak ia dan ibunya tinggal di kediama Lee ia tidak diijinkan keluar rumah sembarangan. Dia hanya berdiam diri di kamar setiap hari, belajar cara menyulam, belajar bermain _gayageum_, dan belajar tata karma seorang nona muda. Kegiatan yang menyebalkan. Bibir itu mengerucut saat mengingatnya.

Tapi untuk hari ini ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan itu, hari ini ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Toh tak ada siapapun di kediaman Lee selain para pelayan sekarang jadi ia tak perlu khawatir terkena masalah.

Iris bening itu menatap pedagang-pedagang disekitarnya dengan teliti. Sebentar lagi ibunya akan berulang tahun dan ia berencana membelikan hadiah pada Ibunya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Jadi apa yang harus ia belikan untuk Ibunya?

Perhiasan ? Terlalu mahal.

Kain sutra? Ibunya punya banyak.

Gayageum baru? Yang lama belum rusak.

Dwikkoji? Itu sudah ia berikan tahun lalu.

Norigae? Hem mungkin.

Sungmin mendekati pedanggang norigae, memilah-milih hiasan berupa gantungan pada hanbok itu dengan binggung. Banyak sekali yang bagus. Saat gadis itu binggung dengan dua pilihan norigae, telinganya mendengar keramaiaan tak jauh darinya. Ia mengernyit saat tahu pusat keramaian itu di penuhi oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis muda.

Penasaran, gadis 14 tahun itu mendekati kerumunan. Tubuhnya yang tergolong pendek membuat ia harus berusaha keras meloncat-loncat karena tak bisa melihat apapun selain kerumunan gadis-gadis didepannya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia akan menerobos benteng manusia di depannya dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Dengan tekad kuat gadis itu memaksa tubuhnya menelusup dikerumunan. Tak sungkan ia mendorong dan menyikut gadis-gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seperti seseorang yang baru bebas dari penjara. Tapi memang benar, ia benar-benar baru saja terbebas dari penjara paling mengerikan versinya sediri.

Dengan langkah ala tuan muda ia berjalan di tengah kerumunan pasar, ia suka tempat-tempat ramai seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya, tidak ada yang akan menunduk patuh padanya, dan yang paling penting tidak ada yang akan mengaturnya.

"Kau lihat Yesung, warna cokelat terlihat lebih baik dari pada merah sekarang." Yesung memutar matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menjurus pada bangunan di sekitarnya. Yesung tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengungkapkan betapa Pangeran itu muak di dalam istana.

Dua orang ini menyamar menjadi orang biasa sekarang, membaur menjadi satu dengan orang-orang di pasar. Hal ini sebernarnya tidak dibenarkan, bahkan kasim Kim sempat berteriak tak setuju saat mereka akan berangkat tadi sebelum bersujud memohon ampun karena berani berseru di depan Kyuhyun.

Yesung segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekati salah satu penjual di sana.

"Silahkan Tuan, jika anda dapat mengenai tanda merah di sana anda dapat memilih hadiah sesuka anda." Sambut orang tua pemilik lapak itu.

Kyuhyun melihat hadiah-hadiah yang ditawarkan dan sebuah kaca pembesar dengan besi yang sedikit berkarat menarik perhatiannya. Memberikan beberapa kaoin pada orang tua itu, ia mendapatkan busur serta anak panah kecil di tangannya sekarang.

Merasa tahu diri tak bisa memanah, Kyuyun merangkul Yesung disebelahnya.

"Lakukan untukku, aku ingin kaca pembesar yang di sana." Katanya memberikan busur panah itu pada Yesung.

Yesung dengan patuh memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun, ia diberikan tiga kali kesempatan. Dan pada percobaan ke dua ia berhasil mendapatkan kaca pembesar yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Yesung berbalik berniat memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun minta barusan tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat tidak mendapati sosok Pangeran itu disekitar.

Dengan panik ia mencari di sekitar, Yesung mengumpat.

Pangeran itu membodohinya dan melarikan diri sekarang.

Tangan mungil Sungmin mendarat bebarengan dengan tangan seorang gadis didepannya. Keduannya segera melayangkan tatapan tajam satu-sama lain.

"Ya, aku duluan yang memegangnya." Nada dingin itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin

"Aku duluan anak kecil! Jadi lepaskan sekarang!" gadis yang lebih tua itu tak mau kalah.

"Tidak mau, kau yang lepaskan!"Sugmin menampar tangan gadis itu lalu mengamankan wadah keramik kecil itu dipelukannya.

Merasa tidak terima gadis yang lebih tua itu berusaha merebutnya dari pelukan Sungmin.

"Berikan padaku, anak kecil!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau, lepaskan!"

Kedua gadis itu terus berebut membuat pedagang bedak itu kebingungan. Ya, kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menarik perhatian Sungmin itu ternyata adalah mereka yang ingin membeli bedak langka dari Cina. Sungmin yang merasa bahwa bedak akan menjadi hadiah sempurna untuk ibunya segera meminta yang kualitasnya paling bagus. Beruntung masih ada satu yang tersisa, namun ternyata bukan hanya Sungmin yang menginginkannya.

Merasa bedak dipelukannya akan terebut, Sungmin meraih kepang rambut gadis itu dan menariknya kuat membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat keramik bedak itu ditangnnya, tidak dipedulikannya gadis tadi yang menatapnya dengan syok atas perilaku Sungmin. Tidak tahukah anak kecil itu bahwa ia anak pejabat, seorang bangsawan.

"Tangkap gadis itu!" Serunya pada 3 pelayannya.

Sungmin melempar gantong berisi koinnya pada pedagang begitu saja sebelum berlari, melarikan diri dari kejaran para pelayan yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawal pribadinya. Ia tahu ini tindakan yang salah dan berbahaya, tapi seperti dia peduli saja. Ia ingin bebas hari ini, bebas dari siapapun termasuk pengawal pribadinya. Ia ingin menikmati hari ini dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya, ia harus tetap waspada. Bagaimanapun Yesung adalah orang terlatih jadi ia tidak boleh meremehkannya. Kyuhyun meperbaiki tali _gat_ hitam dikepalanya dan memutuskan berlari lagi, namun kejadian tak terduga saat ia akan berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

Bruk

Prang

Tabrakan itu tak terhindarkan membuat dua tubuh itu terlempar kebelakang dan jatuh di tanah dengan keras sebelum mengaduh kesakitan.

Sungmin mengelus tangannya yang menghantam tanah, matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Keramik bedak untuk hadiah ibunya pecah berantakan beserta isinya.

Merangkak cepat, gadis itu mencoba memunguti sisa-sisa bedak langka itu, namun percumah bedak itu sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

"_Andwe andwe andwe_!" Gadis itu sudah akan menangis tapi saat mendengar suara kesakitan tak jauh darinya rasa ingin menangisnya di gantikan dengan amarahnya yang siap meledak.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, ia memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri. Belum sempat Pangeran itu sadar akan apa yang ia alami tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerah hanboknya dan dengan kasar mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! GANTI! GANTI! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA GANTI!"

TBC

Hallo semuannya :)

Ini adalah FF Kyumin pertama q, maaf klo jelek, bosenin, dan typo dimana-mana. Maklum masih amatir.

Bisa ditebak FF ini terinspirasi dari drama and musical The Moon Embraces The Sun, tapi cuma q ambil sebagian kecil aja kok selebihnya hasil pemikiran otak q sendiri.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu kawan :D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mama_, Menteri Choi ingin menghadap." Suara dayang membuat Ratu Sooyoung menggulung kertas gulungan yang dibacanya.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Tak lama baginya untuk mendengar pintu paviliunnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki setengah abad yang memakai pakaian khas politikus kerajaan, warna merahnya menandakan ia bukan bangsawan sembarangan.

Ia masuk dengan sopan, berdiri menunduk menghormati Sang Ratu.

"Duduklah." Tak perlu memerintah dua kali, laki-laki itu segera duduk dengan sopan tapi tetap memancarkan wibawa bangsawan yang dimilikinya.

"Jadi?"

Menteri Choi menatap Ratu Sooyoung. Ia terlihat ragu dan gusar untuk menjawabnya karena hal ini bukanlah kabar yang menyenangkan untuk Ratunya.

"Yang Mulia Raja tetap besikeras, ia tetap akan mengangkat bangsawan Cho sebagai perdana menteri."

Brak.

Menteri Choi tak terkejut saat Ratu Sooyoung menggebrak meja di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat mata menawan Sang Ratu memincing tajam melihatnya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?! Bukankah sudah kubilang rubah pikiran Raja dengan cara apapun! Jangan biarkan darah Cho menginjak-injak harga diri Choi!"

"_Mama_, kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sekarang. Tidak saat darah Cho menduduki posisi Pangeran Mahkota."

Ratu Sooyoung semakin erat mencengkram tangannya, tentu ia tak lupa dengan hal itu. Anak berdarah Cho sekaligus anak dari wanita yang paling ia benci meski wanita itu sudah ia usir jauh dari istana. Dan lihat sekarang ini seperti kutukan, bagaimana peninggalan wanita itu membuatnya menghadapi kesulitan yang kini mengancam fraksi tempatnya bernaung.

"Maafkan hamba, tapi tidakkah seharusnya kita menghilangkan inti permasalah ini dulu, _Mama_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pangeran mahkota, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Tidakkah kita harus menghilangkan darah Cho dari posisi pangeran mahkota terlebih dahulu. Mencari darah Choi yang berbakat dan pintar untuk menduduki possisi itu bukanlah hal sulit."

Mata tajam itu melirik Menteri Choi, ratu Sooyoung tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan Menteri Choi. Memberikan posisi pangeran mahkota pada salah satu keturunan Choi. Ya, itu mungkin akan menjadi jalan keluar yang terbaik dan akan sangat menguntungkan fraksi Choi. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu mereka lakukan sebelum itu, mereka perlu menyingkirkan pangeran mahkota yang sekarang.

Tapi tidak, Ratu Sooyoung tidak akan bertindak gegabah dengan resiko yang terlalu besar. Tak sulit bagi Raja untuk menebak bahwa mereka, fraksi Choi yang melakukannya.

"Tidak. Dia akan tetap menjadi raja, aku akan menjadikannya raja."

Hal itu tentu membuat Menteri Choi terkejut.

"_Mama_!"

"Cara kotor akan meninggalkan bekas, tapi cara halus justru tak akan berbekas." Ratu Sooyoung melihat Menteri Choi dengan senyum percara diri.

"Mungkin ia terlahir dengan darah Cho, tapi aku bisa mengubahnnya menjadi Choi. Secara perlahan hingga membuatnnya tak bisa melarikan diri."

Menteri Choi terdiam, ia tahu apa yang direncanakan Ratu Souyoung dan dia tak suka dengan rencana seperti itu, terlalu lambat baginya.

"Siapkan kandidat ratu segera, pastika ia berdarah bangsawan, cerdas, dan yang paling penting..."

Bola mata tajam itu menatap Menteri Choi menegaskan.

"Dia harus penurut."

.

.

.

**Missed The Moon **

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warnning : Generswicth, Angst, Joseon era, **

**.**

**.**

**Semi Remike ****Moon Embracing the Sun (Jadi sebagian cerita bukan milikku)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun sang putra mahkota bertemu dengan Sungmin anak tiri keluarga Lee, keduannya tak akan tahu jika pertemuan itu akan memulai segalannya. Segala hal tentang cinta, keluarga, dan intrik politik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dengan perasaan tak nyaman sama sekali, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk beradu pendang dengan mata bulat yang melotot padanya. Melirik kebawah, Kyuhyun dapat melihat tangan-tangan bulat itu mencengkram pakaiannya dengan begitu erat. Memastikan ia tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Kyuhyun berdecak, ia tak menyangka setelah bisa lepas dari pengawalan Yesung sekarang ia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Putra Mahkota itu memegangi lehernya yang masih terasa sakit karena cekikkan tangan bulat gadis dibelakangnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, berteriak menyalahkannya, sebelum mencekiknya hingga Kyuhyun serasa akan mati kehabisan nafas. Memerlukan pergulatan yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berhenti menyiksanya. Tapi suara melengking gadis itu tetap keluar bersamaan dengan amarahnya.

Ia terus menyebut 'bedak', 'bodoh', serta umpatan yang tak pantas diucapkan gadis seumurannya. Tentu Khyuhyun yang masih sayang nyawa akhirnya mengalah, tapi hal itu justru tindakan yang salah karena sekarang gadis itu tak mau melepaskannya sebelum Kyuhyun mengganti barang yang ia rusakan.

Ganas dan merepotkan.

"Hei, kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Buk.

Kyuhyun meringis, pukulan tangan bulat itu tak main-main. Ia lekas menatap tajam gadis dibelakangnya namun saat iris cokelat gadis itu terlihat lebih menakutkan, nyali Kyuhyun menciut. Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke depan sambil mengusap pundaknya yang tadi menjadi korban.

"Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Diam dan cepat jalannya, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Lihat anak kecil ini, sudah bicara tak formal pada yang lebih tua, mengumpat lagi. Padahal dari pakaian yang anak ini kenakan Kyuhyun yakin ia anak bangsawan. Apa ia tak pernah diajari tata krama? Atau pendidikan nona muda sekarang sudah turun kualitasnya? Entahlah.

Sungmin terus mendorong laki-laki bodoh (menurutnya) didepannya, orang ini memecahkan bedak mahal yang menghabiskan tabungannya, membuatnya berhamburan di tanah tanpa bisa diselamatkan. Sungmin begitu marah saat itu, mengamuk pada laki-laki ini hingga membuat orang-orang yang tadinya mengejarnya menjadi ngeri melihatnya dan akhirnya pergi entah kemana.

Yah, Sungmin mengamuk seperti induk ayam yang dicuri telurnya. Begitu berisik dan penuh serangan, menurut Kyuhyun.

Jangan salahkan Sungmin karena ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, salahkan orang bodoh di depannya ini. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjabak rambut orang ini, atau mencakar wajahnya. Tapi Sungmin masih waras, setidaknnya untuk sekarang.

Keduanya berjalan lucu dengan posisi yang membuat orang disekitar mereka menatap heran, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu menariknya agar berhenti. Tepat disebuah lapak benda-benda wanita.

Iris gelap Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin, membuat gadis itu melotot jengkel sebelum menunjuk pedagang lapak itu dengan dagunya. Kenapa orang bodoh ini begitu lambat! Pikirnya.

"Ah, Paman apakah bedak ini masih ada?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan potongan pecahhan keramik ditangannya kepada pedagang itu. Pedagang itu menerimannya lalu mengamatinya sejenak.

"Sudah habis, bedak ini memang jarang karena di datangkan dari jauh."

Kyuhyun langsung melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mulai khawatir, bukan pada Sungmin tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lucu jika gadis itu mengamuk lagi padanya kan?

"Kapan bedaknnya akan datang lagi?" Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Sekitar tiga atau lima bulan lagi."

Apa!

Kyuhyun cemas melirik kearah Sungmin, dapat dia lihat gadis itu begitu terkejut sebelum tangan gadis itu terkepal, wajah anak itu perlahan memerah sambil mengigit bibir bawahnnya sendiri. Ini peringatan untuk Kyuhyun, induk ayam ini akan segera mengamuk. Pangeran Mahkota itu mencoba melangkah mundur kebelakang, ia tak ingin tubuhnya menjadi pelampiasan murka gadis ini.

Baru Kyuhyun akan berbalik dan lari dari sana saat ia menyadari wajah gadis itu semakin memerah sebelum perlahan-lahan iris cokelat itu mengabut dan berangsur menjadi berkaca-kaca siap akan memuntahkan air bening dari sana.

Jangan katakan jika gadis ini akan ...

"Ya, ya jangan menangis!"

.

.

.

Karma.

Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mengalami hal yang dinamakan karma. Ia meninggalkan pengawalnya Yesung begitu saja karena ingin bersenang-senang. Tapi lihat sekarang.

Trak.

Itu mangkuk ketiga.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan takjub pada Sungmin yang tersenyum puas, kenyang.

Astaga, gadis macam apa didepannya ini. Ia menghabiskan sup iga dengan nasi sebanyak tiga mangkuk tanpa sisa dan jeda. Belum lagi cara makan gadis ini yang mengingatkannya dengan para prajurit istana. Mereka ada di salah satu tempat makan disana, duduk di kursi kayu dengan meja yang di tata di luar tempat makan itu. Mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini karena setelah dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membujuk gadis itu agar tak menangis malah induk ayam ini mengeluh lapar.

Sulit dipercaya.

Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya, gadis ini yang makan tapi dia yang merasa mual. Ia tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya karena sudah tertular kenyang oleh Sungmin. Iris kelamnnya melihat Sungmin dan terkejut saat gadis itu juga melihatnya dengan tatapan polos sebelum menunjuknya.

"_Ajumma_, dia yang bayar."

Karma, Kyuhyun sudah bilangkan kalau dia terkena karma.

Dan seperti tak puas dengan tiga mangkuk sup iga, Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun kesana-kemari. Minta dibelikan macam-macam. Dan setiap Kyuhyun protes maka dengan mata berkaca-kaca gadis itu akan berkata ...

"Kau memecahkan bedakku."

Kyuhyun langsung kalah.

Kyuhyun laki-laki bertanggung jawab, ia dididik sejak kecil untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahan yang ia buat. Karena itu ia tak lari dari gadis ini meski kesempatan dibuka lebar, karena ia memang bersalah.

Helaan nafas Pangeran Mahkota itu terdengar saat melihat uang sakunya yang tinggal menipis, induk ayam satu ini memang benar-benar menguras uangnya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang berjalan riang di depannya, gadis itu bersenandung ringan dengan gulali ditangannya.

"Ayo, Tuan Muda Bodoh! Kenapa jalanmu begitu lambat."

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar julukan untuknya itu, Bodoh? Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan sudah menghafal beberapa buku saat umurnya 7 tahun, bagaimana mungkin ia bodoh.

"Kau yang berjalan terlalu cepat Induk Ayam, berjalanlah selayaknnya nona muda. Bukan seperti induk ayam yang kehilangan anaknya."

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat wajah merengut gadis di depannya. Rasanya puas melihatnya kesal. Tapi gadis ini memang mirip induk ayam menurut Kyuhyun, postur tubuhnya pendek dengan betuk yang semuanya serba bulat dan _hanbok_ yang gadis ini pakai semakin membuatnya tampak bulat seperti induk ayam.

Masih merengut Sungmin tak mencoba membalas ejekan Kyuhyun, ia malas meladeni orang bodoh. Ia segera berbalik sebelum kembali menggigit gulalinya. Ia melangkah ringan saat iris cokelatnya menatap keramaian tak jauh darinya. Iris cokelat itu langsung berbinar dan gadis itu segera berlari kekeramaian meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, Kyuhyun lekas mengikutinya.

Sungmin mendekati kerumunan itu, dari musik yang terdengar gadis itu tahu sedang ada pertunjukan akrobat disana. Samar karena ditutupi beberapa kepala ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di tali yang terbentang tinggi, sebuah kipas terlihat dipengang satu tangannya sebagai alat untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Sungmin berseru kegirangan, ia sangat menyukai seni akrobat seperti ini dan sering melihatnya di tempat asalnya dulu. Gadis itu melompat-lompat agar dapat melihat lebih jelas, namun percumah ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena terlalu banyak orang yang melihat. Sungmin berbalik tiba-tiba mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Pangeran Mahkota itu.

"Tuan Muda Bodoh, aku ingin lihat akrobat itu!" Kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku tak bisa lihat apa-apa dari sini, terlalu banyak orang. Gendong aku, _ne_?" Sungmin meminta dengan mata berbinar pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mworago_? Tidak mau!"

Mendapat penolakan, Sungmin mulai merengek sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aaah, kenapa kau jahat sekali? Aku ingin lihat akrobatnya, kau sudah memecahkan bedakku kenapa kau tak mau menolongku sekarang! Gendong! Ayo gendong aku!" Dan berlanjut dengan kalimat rengekan lainnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun mulai berdenyut saat mendengar rengekan yang sekan tak akan terputus itu. Ia benci saat Induk Ayam ini mulai menyinggung bedak tak jelas itu, membuatnya tak berkutik. Dan tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Aish! Berhenti merengek!" Sungmin langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun yang mulai berjongkok didepannya.

"Ayo cepat naik!"

Senyum Sungmin merekah saat Kyuhyun yang menuruti kemauannya.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu sepasang tangan di lehernya namun yang ia temukan justru sepasang kaki yang menjuntai.

Kyuhyun terkejut, Induk Ayam ini minta dipanggul?!

"Ayo Tuan Muda berdiri!"Sungmin meminta dengan polos tak berdosa sambil memegangi Gat hitam di kepala Kyuhyun.

Bolehkah Kyuhyun menenggelamkan anak ini di sungai terdekat? Memanggul anak ini adalah penghinaan untuk Kyuhyun Sang Pangeran Mahkota.

"Tuan Muda Bodoh ayo berdiri! Pertunjukannya keburu selesai." Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan, menyiksaan yang ingin ia lakukan pada anak ini hanya angan-angan saja.

Dengan menghela nafas, Pangeran Mahkota itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri dengan Sungmin yang duduk riang di lehernya.

Berat, astaga sangat berat. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang gadis itu makan selama hidupnya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menderita, Sungmin justru ada dipuncak kebahagiannya saat dengan jelas ia dapat melihat pertunjukkan akrobat didepannya. Ia berseru riang sambil bertepuk tangan tak peduli dengan manusia dibawahnya.

Bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain, istilah ini menjadi berarti sebenarnya untuk kedua orang ini sekarang.

Dengan sempoyongan Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan posisinya, tapi Sungmin yang terus bergerak karena terlalu girang melihat pertunjukkan sama sekali tak membantu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat mulai memerah menahan berat Sungmin. Leher dan pundaknya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan patah.

"Yah, Tuan Muda Bodoh! Berdiri yang benar!" Sedetik setelah Sungmin berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun ambruk bersamaan dengan Sungmin diatasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak kuat, dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

.

.

.

Iris cokelat itu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon dengan rasa bersalah. Sungmin tidak tega juga saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu merah dengan tubuh yang lemas terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini. Setelah keduanya terjatuh saat melihat akrobat tadi Sungmin segera membantu Kyuhyun duduk di sini, mencarikannya air minum, dan sedikit memijat leher dan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kan laki-laki, masa begitu saja sudah lemas begini."

Perkataan Sungmin lantas memancing emosi Kyuhyun.

Induk Ayam ini pikir dia ringan apa?!

"Kau! Dasar Induk Ayam gendut! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini-"

Kyuhyun mengerem ucapannya, tersadar. Astaga, ia hampir kecepolosan.

Gadis di depannya itu melihatnya tak mengerti, mengerjap polos menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Keduannya terdiam, sebelum Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan perlahan mengipasi laki-laki itu dengan _hanboknya_, mencoba membuat nyaman laki-laki di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah lama tak melihat akrobat karena itu aku sangat bersemangat dan jadi merepotkanmu."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan melihat raut wajah bersalah gadis itu.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar." Sahutnya ketus.

"Karena itu maafkan aku, _ne_?" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan senyum dan tatapan minta dimaafkan.

Manis.

Senyum induk ayam ini manis menurut Kyuhyun, membuat rasa kesal Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja. Pangeran itu menghela nafas sebelum menoyor kepala gadis itu membuat Sungmin tertawa.

Sungmin tahu, dia dimaafkan.

"Sulit dipercaya aku menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan Induk Ayam hingga sore begini." Keluhan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dan melihat langit disekitarnya.

Hampir senja.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat cemas, ia hanya berniat bermain-main sebentar di pasar tadi tapi malah keblabasan hingga sore seperti ini. Dia bisa terkena masalah kalau tak lekas pulang.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sungmin.

"Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini maaf telah merepotkan." Kata Sungmin sambil menunduk sopan pada Kyuhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Hei, tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Kyuhyun beranjak berniat mengejar, sebelum ia sadar bahwa tak ada alasan baginya untuk mengejar anak itu.

Punggung gadis itu hilang di persimpangan jalan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam sendiri di belakang.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun!" Pikiran Kyuhyun terpotong saat melihat Yesung tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan melarikan diri seperti itu lagi Pangeran. Saya begitu cemas mencari anda seharian ini."

Ah benar juga, Kyuhyun mendapatkan karma karena berdosa pada pengawalnya ini. Pangeran Mahkota itu merangkul akrab pengawalnnya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tak akan kuulangi lagi." Itu yang harus Kyuhyun katakan bukan agar karma yang ia dapatkan menghilang.

Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali memutar senyum manis anak gadis induk ayam yang bermain bersamannya seharian ini, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Dan setelah ia pikir-pikir karma ini tidak begitu buruk juga.

.

.

.

Para dayang itu terlihat berjejer berjalan menyusuri jalan istana bersama dengan tiga orang gadis bangasawan menuju Paviliun Okhoru tempat kediaman Ratu. Setelah menyerukan kedatangan mereka, para putri bangsawan itu memasuki paviliun menunduk pada Ratu Sooyoung dan memberi salam penghormatan selayaknnya gadis bengsawan dengan anggun.

Ratu Sooyoung melihat tiga gadis muda yang duduk di depannya dengan mata tajamnya. Ia mulai melihat dari yang paling kiri. Seorang gadis dengan _hanbok_ jingga.

"Kau Putri Menteri Im?"

"Benar, _Mama_."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Im Yuri."

"Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa kau begitu pintar melukis,bahkan ayahmu pernah menghadiahkan lukisanmu padaku tahun lalu."

"Hamba masih perlu banyak belajar, _Mama_."

Ratu Sooyoung mengangguk sejenak lalu beralih pada gadis dengan _hanbok_ hijau yang duduk di tengah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Taeyon."

"Ah, kau Putri Menteri Kim yang menguasai tiga alat musik. Itu bakat langka."

"Terima kasih, _Mama_."

Senyum Ratu Sooyoung merekah saat melihat gadis terakhir yang memakai _hanbok_ merah muda, gadis yang tak asing untuknya.

"Kau Lee Seohyun, bukan? Putri Bangsawan Lee. Aku ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Benar, _Mama_. Sebuah kehormatan bagi hamba karena _Mama_ mengingat hamba."

"Jangan merendah, aku tentu ingat gadis yang sudah menghafal empat buku diusianya yang baru sepuluh tahun. Kau gadis yang pintar seperti ayahmu."

"Terima kasih, _Mama_."

Ratu Sooyoung menganguk-angguk sembari tersenyum merasa puas dengan para kandidat Ratu di depannya.

"Kurasa kalian tahu untuk apa kalian kupanggil kemari."

Kedua gadis itu tampak duduk tenang dengan pandangan yang menunduk.

"Sebentar lagi umur Pangeran Mahkota mencapai 21 tahun, sudah saatnya beliau memiliki pendamping yang pantas. Seseorang yang akan mendampinginya memimpin negara ini saat ia menjadi raja. Seorang pendamping yang kelak akan menjadi ratu negara ini, ibu negara ini."

Hati ketiga gadis itu semerbak, mereka mendengar sesuatu yang memang sudah mereka harapkan, menjadi calon ratu masa depan negeri ini, menjadi mempelai Sang Pangeran. Ketiganya menahan senyum mereka, menahan diri selayaknnya para bangsawan.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, karena akan ada tahapan ujian untuk memutuskan siapa diantara kalian yang layak mendapingi Pangeran Mahkota."

"Baik, _Mama_." Jawab ketiganya.

.

.

.

"Tidak jadi?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan buku di tangannya dan melihat dayang istana senior di depannya. Ia sedang belajar di paviliunnya saat wanita paruh baya ini datang memberikan pesan dari Sang Ratu.

"Benar, _Mama_. Pangeran tak perlu menemui para gadis bangsawan karena Ratu Sooyoung sudah memilihnya sendiri."

Sedikit heran, Bukankah Ratu Sooyoung sendiri yang besikeras agar Kyuhyun menemui para putri bangsawan untuk memutuskan siapa pendampingnya. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja Sang Ratu sudah memilih kandidatnya sendiri.

Tak mau ambil pusing Kyuhyun kembali belajar, urusan dalam istana bukanlah wewenangnya. Itu sepenuhnya wewenang seorang ratu, bahkan raja pun tak boleh ikut campur. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali melihat dayang yang dulu pernah mengasuhnya itu.

"Dayang Han."

"Ya, _Mama_.?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

Dayang Han melihat Pangeran Mahkota dengan raut wajah heran, ia perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun saat Pangeran itu melambai memintanya mendekat sebelum membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Bedak?" Tanya Dayang Han memastikan dan dijawab anggukan antusias Kyuhyun.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum meja tempat Kyuhyun harusnya belajar kini dipenuhi oleh puluhan bedak dengan bermacam-macam keramik. Seluruh dayang bahkan Kasim Kim dibuat heran karenanya.

Pangeran itu mengamati deretan bedak itu dengan teliti sampai iris kelamnya melihat salah satu keramik bedak yang tak asing baginya. Ia mengambilnya sambil tersenyum sebelum memasukannya kedalam kantung kecil dan menyimpannya.

Sebuah bedak yang sama, sama dengan bedak seseorang yang pernah ia pecahkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali meringis saat jarum tajam itu dengan sukses menusuk jari telunjuknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Para nona muda dari teman-teman Tuan Besar akan bertamu kesini siang nanti, Tuan harap Nona dapat membaur nantinya."

"Untuk apa mereka bertamu?"

"Ini kegiatan rutin, para nona muda akan saling berkunjung, berkumpul untuk saling belajar satu sama lain. Nona Seohyun juga melakukannya."

"Aku juga harus?" Tanya Sungmin melihat hasil jahitannya yang berantakan dan tak jelas.

Ia dan Ryewook sedang belajar menjahit tapi bukan hasil yang ia dapat tapi jemarinya yang justru terluka.

"Tentu saja, Nona Sungmin juga Putri Tuan Besar sekarang, nona bangsawan memang harus ikut."

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia mulai jengah dengan kegiatan ala nona muda yang selalu diceritaakan Ryewook padanya, nona muda harus begini, nona muda harus begitu. Ini membuatnya muak.

Siang itu seperti yang dikatakan Ryewook para nona muda itu bertamu kekediaman Lee. Dengan _hanbok_ mahal serta perhiasan yang membalut mereka, duduk di salah satu paviliun terbuka saling memainkan musik dengan berbagai alat musik yang mereka bawa.

Sungmin melihat mereka dari kejauhan, ia ragu untuk melangkah kesana. Ia sudah cantik dengan _hanbok_ biru dan tatanan rambut yang cantik. Ryewook yang menenteng _gayanggeum_ di belakangnya menatapnnya heran, karena Nona Mudanya ini malah berhenti dan berdiam diri disini.

Gadis itu tak yakin untuk membaur dengan orang-orang itu, ia tak suka dengan suasana yang terpancar dari sana.

Itu bukan tempatnya.

Ia tak terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Nona Sungmin?"Pangilan Ryewook itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dan kembali melangkah mendekati paviliun.

Saat Sungmin tiba disana semua orang diam melihatnya, membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. Tapi Sungmin tetap melangkah duduk disana dengan Ryewook yang membantunya meletakkan _gayageum_ yang ia bawa.

"Kau adik tiri Seohyun kan?" Tanya salah satu para nona muda itu.

"_Ne_."

"Kudengar kau berasal dari pelabuhan yang jauh dari sini, benar?"

"Iya."

Sungmin menjawab dengan seadanya, ia mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang ini.

"Dan ku dengar ibumu adalah _gisaeng_."

Rasa dingin itu mulai terasa, Sungmin mulai tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Yah ini memang sering terjadi, semua _gisaeng_ selalu merayu para bangsawan untuk mendapatkan kedudukan dan hidup enak.

Sungmin benci gadis di depannya. Ia benci semua orang yang berani menghina ibunya. Sangat benci.

"Para _gisaeng_ dapat melakukan segalannya demi mendapatkan uang, tak peduli dengan siapa asalkan bangsawan mereka pasti menurut."

"Hentikan."Desis Sungmin menahan amarah.

"Dan aku yakin kau bahkan tak tahu siapa ayahmu, atau bahkan ibumu juga tak tahu karena terlalu banyak bangsawan yang ia goda?"

"Aku bilang hentikan." Sungmin mencengkram tangannya erat membuat Ryewook yang ada di sebelahnnya mulai khawatir.

"Wae? Bukankah semua yang kukatakan benar. Meski sekarang kau dan ibumu menyandang marga Lee tapi hal itu tak akan mengubah keyataan bahwa kalian hanya seorang _gisaeng_ dan anak _gisaeng_ rendahan."

Brak.

"KYAA!"

Itu saja batas kesabaran Sungmin sebelum melompat menubruk gadis bermulut bisa itu, memukulnya, mejambaknnya dengan kuat. Pertemuan para nona muda itu berubah menjadi ramai dan tak terkendali, beberapa mencoba melerai dan yang lainnya hanya ikut berteriak ketakutan melihat keganasan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Merontokkan rambut seseorang, membuat pipi seseorang bengkak, dan membuat seseorang menangis tersedu bukanlah kesalahan yang ringan. Apalagi dilakukan sesama nona bangsawan tentu akan mencoreng nama keluarga. Jadi Sungmin tak heran jika sekarang ia berdiri di kamar ibunya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk diam saat ibunya menatapnya tajam, tentu hal yang tadi Sungmin lakukan membuat masalah besar serta menyebabkan ibunya sangat marah.

"Apa aku pernah mengajarimu bertindak kasar dengan seseorang seperti itu?"Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan dingin.

Sungmin diam saja.

"Jawab Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin masih diam.

Anaknnya keras kepala, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Ryewook ambilkan rotan." Ryewook maupun Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan Nyonya besar itu.

"Cepat ambilkan!"

"_N-ne_."

Saat gadis pelayan itu kembali dengan beberapa batang rotan di tangannya Sungmin meremas jemarinya, ia tahu apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya.

Nyonya Lee mengambil salah satu rotan.

"Anggat _hanbokmu_!" Sungmin diam.

"Aku bilang angkat!"

Perlahan Sungmin mulai menaikan _hanbuknya_ serta celana didalamnya membuat betisnya terlihat.

Plak!

Sengmin menutup mata dan mulutnya menahan sakit saat rotan itu menghantam betisnya keras.

"Katakan kenapa kau bersikap kasar dengan orang lain?"

Plak!

"Masih tak mau menjawab juga?!"

Plak!

Perih, rasanya sangat perih. Tapi Sungmin menahannya dan tetap bungkam.

Plak!

Plak!

Plak!

Nyonya Lee membuang rotan ditangannya karena percuma melakukan ini pada anaknya yang sekeras batu.

"Besok kau akan ke kediaman bangsawan Seo dan meminta maaf pada mereka serta putri mereka."

"_Mwo_?!"Sungmin mendongak menatap ibunya tak percaya. Kenapa ibunya memyuruhnya meminta maaf pada orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan pernah meminta maaf pada mereka!"

"Berhenti keras kepala! Kau melakukan kesalahan sudah sewajarnya kau meminta maaf! Tak tahukah kau sebesar apa dampak kelakuanmu untuk keluarga ini. Nama keluarga ini tercoreng karena tingkah lakumu yang keterlaluan itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keluarga ini!"

"Lee Sungmin jaga ucapanmu!"

Sungmin merasa sesak.

Kenapa ibunyaa justru menyalahkannya?

Kenapa ibunya justru lebih peduli dengan nama keluarga yang masih begitu asing untuk Sungmin sandang?

Kenapa ibunya berubah?

Sungmin melihat ibunya.

"Aku melakukannya karena Eommanim, aku melakukannya untukmu..." Ucapan itu begitu pelan diakhir kalimat sebelum gadis itu berlari keluar meninggalkan ibunya yang tercengang.

"Nona Sungmin!" Ryewook keluar mengejar Sungmin, meninggalkan Yonya Lee seorang diri.

Wanita itu memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

Langkah cepat itu perlahan melambat, tak jarang Sungmin menabrak seseorang tapi ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. ia bahkan tak peduli dengan betisnya yang terluka dan terasa perih.

Ia tak peduli, karena hatinya lebih terasa perih saat ini.

Semua tuduhan serta bentakan ibunya terasa menyakitkan. Membuatnya merasa bahwa yang ada di depannya tadi bukanlah ibunya.

Membuatnya merasa sendirian.

Pasar itu begitu ramai namun tak bisa menghibur gadis itu walau sejenak, tak bisa membuat seulas senyuman untuk gadis itu walau sedikit. Karena gadis itu seakan memiliki dunianya sendiri sekarang. Sungmin hanya berjalan menunduk melihat kakinya sendiri, sampai ia melihat sepasang kaki tepat didepannya dan kepalanya membentur tubuh seseorang.

Gadis itu bergeser ke kiri untuk kembali berjalan namun sepasang kaki itu mengikutinya, ia bergeser kekanan tapi sepasang kaki itu mengikutinya juga.

"Tak baik berjalan sambil menunduk seperti itu, kau bisa menabrak orang."Suara akrab itu membuat Sungmin mendongak.

Ada disana, Tuan Muda Bodoh yang tersenyum manis padanya. Tampak tampan dimata Sungmin.

"Hei Induk Ayam, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin ingin menangis, sesak dan perih yang sedari tadi ia tahan tiba-tiba saja ingin keluar saat melihat laki-laki di depannya. Matanya mulai mengabut sebelum air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"Yah, Yah kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun panik saat Sungmin mulai terisak-isak.

Ia bahkan membeku saat Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di dadanya menyembunyikan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi disana.

"_Wae_? _Wae_? Apa kau terluka? Seseorang menyakitimu? Siapa? Katakan padaku, biar kuhajar dia!"

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya tangisannya saja yang semakin keras.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap rambut halus gadis dipelukannya. Penghantarkan ketenangan disana.

"Jangan menangis, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dan Sungmin hanya terus menangis, dengan kehangatan yang mendekapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini **semi remake** Moon Embracing the Sun

Umur Kyuhyun disini 20 kalo Sungmin 14, jadi retang umur mereka 6 tahun. Jelas ya? Jelas.

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

See u next chapter :D

**Special thank: ****010132joy, ****Chikyumin, ****dyayudya****, ****Vieroro****, ****minnieGalz, ****Cho Jisun, ****Chominhyun****, ****RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper****, ****Seri384****, ****kyuxmine****, ****hanna, ****jihyunelf****, ****PaboGirl, ****zyln, ****dewi. k. tubagus****, ****Guest, ****Anggunyu****, ****Frostbee****, ****nayLee****, ****hanna, ****PumpkinEvil**


End file.
